Hikaru
}} Hikaru is a character in Shin Megami Tensei IV. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Supporting character Design Hikaru is a young lady with dark hair dressed in a school uniform. She carries a teal bookbag over her right shoulder. Her eyes are red, hinting at her true nature. Personality Hikaru is interested in the Samurai that have come to Tokyo and repeatedly mentions her desire to find out more about Flynn and his companions. She has a friendly and forward disposition to them. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV What's surprising about Hikaru is that she seems to be the only person roaming around the demon-ridden city without full battle gear like the Hunters. Nonetheless, she shows great interest in the samurai and the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado as a whole, offering them information and advice on how to get around, and is a member of Cafe Florida. Hikaru is first seen near the South Entrance in Shinjuku. She knows about their quest to find the Black Samurai and tells them there is a Juraku Bookstore they can find in Ikebukuro. After the Black Samurai tells the party to look into the "True Evil" in the facility run by Tayama beneath Roppongi district, the party will run into Hikaru and Walter in Ginza, with Hikaru talking to Walter about the facility. Hikaru will tell them a man named Fujiwara can get them into the facility. She also asks the Samurai to tell Walter that Florida is a members only cafe and gives a special Matchbox to Flynn, the item serving as proof that they're a member. She is shown at Florida talking with Fujiwara and Skins before the Samurai got there, talking about the Samurai to the two of them. She sides with them in their hope to get away from Tokyo and try to make a new life in East Mikado. Talking to her after that event will have her say they're even more interesting than she realized, as they met Yuriko, Tayama, and Fujiwara and are still safe and sound. During the war, she says she will mention that she must leave soon and how she has known about Flynn's fate before he was even born, but laughs afterwards and that Flynn would most likely not be able to keep a straight face if she said that seriously. If Flynn is aligned with Chaos, he and Walter will meet Hikaru at the Monochrome Forest. She then reveals that she is the Demon Lord Lucifer, having taken the form of a human girl due to his/her weakened state, and that she lives again thanks to them opening the gate to the Expanse. When questioning her motives she reminds Walter that she said she was interested in them. After the White are defeated, he/she assists them in leaving the Expanse and going back to their own universe, where he/she asks one of them to fuse with him/her to bring him/her to full power. Walter volunteers, and after a bloody fusion, Hikaru becomes his/her true form and joins as an ally. During the Chaos ending, Lucifer reverts back into Hikaru once they have defeated Merkabah, as they no longer need the full power of the Demon Lord with the angels' defenses eliminated. She expresses delight upon emerging in the sunlight at Aquila Plaza Square, and suggests they visit the rooftop of Mikado Castle. It is implied that she inherited all of Walter's memories, as she recalls the rooftop scene near the beginning of the game with Flynn, Jonathan, and Walter. As they watch the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado burn, she notes that in this anarchic world of freedom, the humans are killing each other and what they secretly want is a new king to bring order... and asks if Flynn will rise to lead them. Gallery Etymology , usually written with the Kanji 光 literally means "light", "gleam" or "to shine" in Japanese. Furthermore, it is also a rather common given name that can be used for either sex. This also inforces Hikaru's true role as Lucifer, as he was revered as the Morning Star. Category:Chaos-Aligned Characters